Virginass
by Rawr-ara
Summary: CHAPTER 1! UPDATE [-Kris, seorang namja yang tak sengaja memergoki sepasang kekasih yang tengah bercinta itu menjadi frustasi. Pasalnya, yang membuatnya terangsang bukan suara desahan sexy dari sang yeoja ataupun tubuh sexynya. Tapi, ia terangsang oleh orang namja. 'Shit' / YAOI. KrisKai.-]
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! ANNYEONG!~ DIHARAP MERAPAT YA/? hhe.**

Haaaaaiii! disini aku cuma mau info sebentar:( kalian masih inget FF **VIRGINASS** ga? yang inihhh - s/9984037 /1/Virginass

itu fanfic ra, yang dipost waktu januari lalu. **BIG THANKS** for semua reader yg baca sama yg review wktu itu:'') ga nyangka ff rated M pertama yg ra buat lumayan banyak yg suka hehe

tapiiiiiiiii... sedikit mau curhat kalo ra lupa alamat email / pass nya:( jadi ini udah ada chapter 1 nya tapi ga bisa login teruss :(

ra bingung, cuma bisa liat review dari kalian yg nunggu:(, ra ngerasa bersalah:( tapi da udh nyoba inget tapi gabisa :(

dan jadi SEKARAAANNGG! Ra mau lanjutinnya disini boleh ga? atau gimana? hhe

maaf maaf maaf sekali lagi :'') ra emg pelupaan kalo masalah pw :(

OYAA... jadii gimana maunya? ra terserah readerdeul aja :) FF **VIRGINASS** mau lanjut/ END? hhe. minta sarannya di review ya readerdeul^^

Sign.

eR


	2. Chapter 2

**Virginass**

Cast : - Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris  
- Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
- (cast lain menyusul)

Genre : Romance, dll

Rated : M

Disclaimer : All Cast is Mine. Problem? Hehe kidding:p

Summary _: Kris, seorang namja yang tak sengaja memergoki sepasang kekasih yang tengah bercinta itu menjadi frustasi. Pasalnya, yang membuatnya terangsang bukan suara desahan sexy dari sang yeoja ataupun tubuh sexynya. Tapi, ia terangsang oleh bokong….seorang namja._

Warning : Typos, YAOI, NC-17, OOC, dll

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ. THANKS

**PROLOG**

"iya baik appa"

"….."

"ne appa aku sebentar lagi sampai ke ruangan appa"

"….."

"ne" Klik.

Wuyifan, seorang namja berseragam SMA yang kerap dipanggil Kris itu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan appanya. Ia tampak sedang berdiri menunggu lift di depannya terbuka. Kini ia berada di sebuah Apartement milik appanya. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengumpat kesal karena pintu lift itu tak kunjung terbuka.

Dengan tidak sabaran ia kembali menekan tombol disamping lift itu.

Ting-

Pintu lift itu pun akhirnya terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan sebuah kegiatan yang membuat jantung Kris berdetak tak normal saat itu juga.

DEG.

"aahh ssh oppaa… yaaa disitu oppa.. enghh oohh fasteerrrhh oppaa" seorang yeoja yang tampak sedang membelakangi seorang namja yang tengah memasukinya itu mendesah nikmat dikarenakan junior namja dibelakannya itu tengah menumbuk lubang vaginanya dengan tempo cepat.

Glek. Kris menelan saliva nya berat.

Perlahan keringat mengucur keluar dari tubuh Kris. Kris tak habis pikir dengan pemandangan di depannya itu. Seorang namja dengan yeoja yang sedang melakukan kegiatan bercinta. Mereka berdua hanya sesekali melihat kearah Kris dan setelahnya mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka dan tak peduli dengan Kris yang kini berada seruangan(lift) dengan mereka.

Ting-

Pintu lift itu akhirnya tertutup kembali. Membuat tubuh tegap Kris menegang seketika. Di lift itu hanya ada dirinya dan sepasang kekasih tidak tahu malu itu.

"Sssh uhh nikmat sekali oppaah remas lebih kencang oppaa.. ahhh" desah sang yeoja yang lagi-lagi mendesah kencang karena namja itu meremas payudaranya kencang tanpa melepaskan kontak juniornya dengan lubang surga dunia itu.

'Shit!' umpat Kris dalam hati. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah posisi sang namja yang dalam keadaan topless dengan celana jins nya yang agak sedikit ia turunkan itu membelakangi tubuh Kris.

Namja yang tengah membelakangi Kris itu tengah memaju-mundurkan bokongnya agar juniornya bisa keluar-masuk dari lubang vagina yeoja itu. Alhasil bokong itu pun terlihat dengan jelas oleh kedua mata elang Kris.

Glek. Untuk yang kedua kalinya Kris meneguk salivanya sendiri dengan berat. Kini ia merasa sesak di bagian celananya.

Bokong itu. Lubang merah muda itu. Terlihat sangat sempit dan bisa ia tebak kalau lubang itu masih virgin membuat libido Kris makin tak tertahankan.

'Shit! Sadarlah Kris itu bokong seorang namja bagaimana kau terangsang olehnya. Kau gila Kris!' teriak Kris dalam hati(tentunya). Ia frustasi. Ia berharap lift ini cepat mengantarkannya ke lantai 24 yang ia tuju. Ia berusaha bersikap tenang dengan posisinya. Tetapi bayangan akan juniornya tengah memasuki namja itu selalu mengganggu pikirannya.

Ting-

Suara yang berasal dari lift itu pun menjadi sebuah anugrah bagi seorang Kris. Dengan cepat, ia keluar dari lift laknat itu dan berjalan cepat menuju ruangan appanya.

'Cih, aku lupa kalau ini adalah apartement appa, tapi siapa mereka? Anaknya kerabat dekat appa? Ah entahlah'

Kris mempercepat langkah nya menuju ruangan appanya setelah rasa sesak dibagian bawahnya kembali dirasakannya karena bayangan namja tadi tiba-tiba melintas di otak kotornya lagi.

'Cih, tunggu saja. Your virginass is mine.' Ucap Kris dalam hati sambil memamerkan smirk khasnya di bibirnya.

**PROLOG. END.**

Huaaa! ini baru prolog readers! Dan ini adalah fanfic rated M pertama yang aku buat!

Kurang Hot? Maklumiiii :(

Typo(s) ? MaafkaaaaanL

Kurang Menarik? Akan segera kuperbaikiii

Ada saran? Silahkan REVIEWJ))

**Sign.**

**eR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Virginass**

Cast : - Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris  
- Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
- (cast lain menyusul)

Genre : Romance, dll

Rated : M

Disclaimer : All Cast is Mine. Problem? Hehe kidding:p

Summary _: Kris, seorang namja yang tak sengaja memergoki sepasang kekasih yang tengah bercinta itu menjadi frustasi. Pasalnya, yang membuatnya terangsang bukan suara desahan sexy dari sang yeoja ataupun tubuh sexynya. Tapi, ia terangsang oleh bokong….seorang namja._

Warning : Typos, YAOI, NC-17, OOC, dll

.

.

.

.

**[DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ. THANKS]**

.

.

**[Virginass]**

.

.

**[Chapter 1]**

.

.

**Happy Reading^^**

.  
.

[]

PLAK!

Bunyi tamparan itu menggema di seluruh sisi ruangan itu. Terlihat seorang namja tampak frustasi sambil memegangi bagian tersensitive di wajahnya yang telah memerah akibat tamparan seorang didepannya.

"MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA PELANGGARAN INI HAH? KAU INGIN SAYA MEMBERIMU SKORS SELAMA SATU MINGGU PENUH?!" bentak seseorang yang tak lain adalah sang kepala sekolah yang tengah memarahi siswa nya yang terlalu sering membuat masalah atau pelanggaran sekalipun.

Baru saja kemarin anak didiknya itu membuat onar di dalam kelas karena berkelahi dengan Sang Ketua OSIS yang entah masalahnya apa. Dan kini ia harus di pusingkan oleh tindakan asusila yang dilakukan oleh anak didiknya itu di ruang olahraga. Untung saja tindakan itu belum terlalu jauh karena dirinya sendiri yang tak sengaja memergoki mereka.

"ish bisakah anda tenang sedikit? Reaksimu berlebihan. ck" namja yang kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa guru yang berada di ruangan itu mendecih pelan. Oh ayolah baginya itu bukanlah sebuah masalah yang harus dibesar-besarkan seperti ini.

"YA KAU KIM JONGIN! KAU AKAN MENDAPAT SKORS SELAMA SEMINGGU DAN SEKARANG JUGA KELUAR KAU DARI RUANGANKU!" bentak Kepala Sekolah itu dengan amarah yang sudah tak dapat ia tahan lagi. Siswanya. Seorang Kim Jongin. Tak lebih dari seorang siswa tak bermoral yang tak mempunyai sopan santun sama sekali.

"dengan senang hati seongsaenim" siswa bernama Kim Jongin itu pun keluar tanpa permisi setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat yang membuat sang Kepala Sekolah bertambah naik darah.

.

.

.

KIM JONGIN POV

.

.

Cih, kaupikir aku akan menderita dan memohon-mohon padamu jika kau memberiku skors selama seminggu? Oh jika benar, kau harus berpikir ulang pak tua. Karena aku, Kim Jong In, tak akan pernah mengatakan maaf ataupun penyesalan sekalipun. Ingat itu!

.

.

Normal POV

.

Kim Jong In. Seorang siswa kelas 2 SMA di Gangnam High School, sekolah yang terkenal dengan siswa-siswinya yang berprestasi, memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata dan juga latar belakang yang mapan. Tak terkecuali Jongin, atau lebih sering dipanggil Kai itu. Ia memiliki kemampuan otak di atas rata-rata dan juga wajah tampannya yang membuat ia di gilai yeoja manapun yang mengenalinya. Latar belakangnya yang berasal dari keluarga kaya pun menjadikan dia layaknya pangeran di sekolahnya.

Dan kai sangat menyukai semua itu. Karenanya, ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Sesulit apapun itu akan menjadi mudah karenanya.

Seperti saat ini..

Ia dengan mudahnya memasuki bangunan mewah yang merupakan sebuah apartement pribadi dengan pengamanan yang ketat disana-sini.

Sebenarnya dalam hal ini, statusnya tidak terlalu berpengaruh dengan diperbolehkannya ia memasuki apartement itu. Tapi karena memang dirinya telah memegang janji dengan sang pemilik apartement ini, maka ia diperbolehkan masuk dengan mudah.

Kini dirinya tengah berada di dalam sebuah lift yang akan mengantarkannya sampai tujuan. Lantai 24. Tempat ia akan bertemu dengan sang pemilik Apartement mewah ini. Ia bergerak merapikan sedikit seragamnya yang agak berantakan akibat perlakuan kepala sekolahnya tadi.

Ting.

Tiba-tiba suara lift itu terdengar oleh sepasang telinga Kai. Perlahan tapi pasti pintu lift itu terbuka bersamaan dengan datangnya sosok yeoja yang tengah mabuk dengan pakaian kurang bahan yang melekat ditubuhnya. Yeoja itu berjalan perlahan memasuki lift dengan langkah berat.

'argh sial! Dia bangun lagi' umpat Kai dalam hati. Ia merasa celana sekolahnya menyempit dikarenakan sesuatu miliknya dibawah sana telah bangun hanya karena melihat yeoja dihadapannya.

Well, bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah yeoja itu. Tubuh proposionalnya tampak indah dengan hiasan kedua dadanya yang sangat padat ditambah dengan dressnya yang tampak sedikit berantakan dibagian atas menampakkan belahan dada yang memuaskan mata tersebut. Roknya yang hanya beberapa centi dibawah pinggang itu memperlihatkan kedua paha putih mulus yang membuat seorang namja disana meneguk air liurnya untuk kesekian kali.

Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sungguh tak mungkin jika ia melakukan hasratnya dalam lift ini bukan? Ia cukup waras untuk memikirkan tindakannya saat ini. Cukup dengan menutup mata dan memasang earphone ditelinganya mungkin akan membantunya untuk bersikap tenang dalam kondisi ini.

Tapi entah hanya perasaannya atau tidak, Kai merasa bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan lift yang tengah ia naiki tersebut. Pasalnya sudah cukup lama ia berada didalamnya tapi lift itu tak kunjung sampai.

Sreeet.

DEG.

Tubuh Kai menengang. Keringatnya mengalir dari pelipisnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mendapati yeoja tadi tengah menatap lapar miliknya yang berhasil ia bebaskan dari sangkarnya.

" ternyata milikmu sudah bangun rupanya haha, menggoda sekali say- eummmhh" gumam yeoja itu sebelum akhirnya ia memasukkan milik Kai ke dalam mulutnya dan melahapnya dengan lapar.

Sementara Kai, ia hanya diam mematung merespon apa yang terjadi dan setelahnya ia terlihat mengukir seringai khas di bibirnya.

"ck, kau berani sekali sayang, bersiaplah untuk menerima akibat dari membangunkan seorang Kim Jongin"

BUAGH!

Kai mendorong yeoja itu paksa. Merobek pakaiannya, meremas dadanya dengan penuh nafsu, memasukkan miliknya ke dalam hole yeoja itu. Dan melakukan hal lain yang membuat mereka melupakan satu hal. Lift yang sedari tadi sempat mati, kini telah berjalan kembali.

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-****Virginass****-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**.**

"iya baik appa"

"….."

"ne appa aku sebentar lagi sampai ke ruangan appa"

"….."

"ne" Klik.

Wuyifan, seorang namja berseragam SMA yang kerap dipanggil Kris itu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan appanya. Ia tampak sedang berdiri menunggu lift di depannya terbuka. Kini ia berada di sebuah Apartement milik appanya. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengumpat kesal karena pintu lift itu tak kunjung terbuka.

Dengan tidak sabaran ia kembali menekan tombol disamping lift itu.

Ting-

Pintu lift itu pun akhirnya terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan sebuah kegiatan yang membuat jantung Kris berdetak tak normal saat itu juga.

DEG.

"aahh ssh oppaa… yaaa disitu oppa.. enghh oohh fasteerrrhh oppaa" seorang yeoja yang tampak sedang membelakangi seorang namja yang tengah memasukinya itu mendesah nikmat dikarenakan junior namja dibelakannya itu tengah menumbuk lubang vaginanya dengan tempo cepat.

Glek. Kris menelan saliva nya berat.

Perlahan keringat mengucur keluar dari tubuh Kris. Kris tak habis pikir dengan pemandangan di depannya itu. Seorang namja dengan yeoja yang sedang melakukan kegiatan bercinta. Mereka berdua hanya sesekali melihat kearah Kris dan setelahnya mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka dan tak peduli dengan Kris yang kini berada seruangan(lift) dengan mereka.

Ting-

Pintu lift itu akhirnya tertutup kembali. Membuat tubuh tegap Kris menegang seketika. Di lift itu hanya ada dirinya dan sepasang kekasih tidak tahu malu itu.

"Sssh uhh nikmat sekali oppaah remas lebih kencang oppaa.. ahhh" desah sang yeoja yang lagi-lagi mendesah kencang karena namja itu meremas payudaranya kencang tanpa melepaskan kontak juniornya dengan lubang surga dunia itu.

'Shit!' umpat Kris dalam hati. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah posisi sang namja yang dalam keadaan topless dengan celana jins nya yang agak sedikit ia turunkan itu membelakangi tubuh Kris.

Namja yang tengah membelakangi Kris itu tengah memaju-mundurkan bokongnya agar juniornya bisa keluar-masuk dari lubang vagina yeoja itu. Alhasil bokong itu pun terlihat dengan jelas oleh kedua mata elang Kris.

Glek. Untuk yang kedua kalinya Kris meneguk salivanya sendiri dengan berat. Kini ia merasa sesak di bagian celananya.

Bokong itu. Lubang merah muda itu. Terlihat sangat sempit dan bisa ia tebak kalau lubang itu masih virgin membuat libido Kris makin tak tertahankan.

'Shit! Sadarlah Kris itu bokong seorang namja bagaimana kau terangsang olehnya. Kau gila Kris!' teriak Kris dalam hati(tentunya). Ia frustasi. Ia berharap lift ini cepat mengantarkannya ke lantai 24 yang ia tuju. Ia berusaha bersikap tenang dengan posisinya. Tetapi bayangan akan juniornya tengah memasuki namja itu selalu mengganggu pikirannya.

Ting-

Suara yang berasal dari lift itu pun menjadi sebuah anugrah bagi seorang Kris. Dengan cepat, ia keluar dari lift laknat itu dan berjalan cepat menuju ruangan appanya.

'Cih, aku lupa kalau ini adalah apartement appa, tapi siapa mereka? Anaknya kerabat dekat appa? Ah entahlah'

Kris mempercepat langkah nya menuju ruangan appanya setelah rasa sesak dibagian bawahnya kembali dirasakannya karena bayangan namja tadi tiba-tiba melintas di otak kotornya lagi.

'Cih, tunggu saja. Your virginass is mine.' Ucap Kris dalam hati sambil memamerkan smirk khasnya di bibirnya.

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-****Virginass****-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**.**

CKLEK.

Kris membuka pintu ruangan appanya dengan sangat tergesa. Ia sudah tak sabar akan sesuatu di dalam celananya yang membuatnya sesak. Setelah masuk dan mendapati sang appa tidak ada di ruangannya ia pun langsung menuju kamar mandi, mengunci pintu, dan menyalakan shower.

Dengan gerakan cepat jari-jemari Kris membuka celananya dan membebaskan miliknya yang sekarang tengah berdiri tegang dibarengi oleh hembusan nafas lega sang pemilik junior itu.

Setelahnya ia mulai mengikut sertakan tangannya untuk memijit juniornya yang sudah bangun cukup lama.

"sshh arghh sial awas saja kau ssh ketemu nanti habislah sudah kau dibawahku" racau Kris sambil terus memanjakan juniornya sendiri. Ia cukup ahli dengan bermain single. Tentu saja. Jika kalian mendengar alunan musik yang memenuhi seisi kamar Kris, bisa dipastikan dibaliknya terdapat desahan-desahan erotis dari bibir Kris saat ia bermain single. Ckck

Setelah cukup lama waktu Kris untuk menidurkan kembali miliknya, ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi appanya. Mengambil handuk dan melilitkannya ke pinggang. Ia berjalan menuju ruang ganti untuk sekedar berganti pakaian. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara appanya di ruang kerjanya dengan seseorang.

[Other Side]

"jadi bagaimana? Bisakah kau membantuku untuk seminggu kedepan? Untuk masalah sekolahmu biar aku-"

"tidak perlu Tuan Wu, kebetulan sekali aku sedang menjalani skors selama satu minggu penuh jadi aku bersedia untuk menjadi asisten pribadi anakmu untuk sementara" namja yang jauh lebih muda dari lelaki paruh baya itu menyela sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya menghadap lelaki itu.

"baguslah,jadi bisa kau mulai dari besok. Datangalah ke rumahku besok jam 9 pagi. Usahakan jangan telat, anakku tidak suka jika harus menunggu" ucap lelaki itu sembari menyodorkan secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat rumahnya pada namja di hadapannya.

"Oke baik tuan"

"Tidak usah terlalu formal, panggil ahjussi saja Jongin-ah"

"Ah ya baiklah Ahjussi, saya permisi dulu" pamit namja yang bernama Jongin itu.

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-****Virginass****-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**.**

"_oppaah, tolong hentikann nghh kumohonn sshh" _

"_diamlah uhh yeon-aah diam dan nikmati saja nghh ouu so tight baby ahh"_

"_aahh kumohon oppaa hentikannn mmh-"_

SLASH.

Seorang namja yang tengah duduk di sofa kamarnya itu mematikan kasar TVnya dan melempar remotenya ke sembarang tempat. Ia melenguh frustasi, bahkan tayangan dewasa tadi pun tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiran namja itu dari seseorang yang baru ia temui tadi.

"Arghh sial awas kau nanti uhh" geram Kris, namja itu sambil memijit pelan juniornya dari luar celananya yang tampak sempit.

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-****Virginass****-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

"Ck, sudah bosan aku memperingatkanmu tentang jaga sikapmu jika sedang berada di sekolah hyung" cibir namja berkulit putih pucat itu sambil terus memainkan joystick psp-nya.

"peduli apa kau, Hun? Kau tenang saja, apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang tengah menyesali perbuatanku eoh?ck" timpal namja berkulit tan itu meremehkan.

"terserah kau saja, ah sudahlah aku ingin cari angin sebentar,kau jangan kemana-mana" Namja itu,Oh Sehun, mengambil kunci mobilnya yang terletak diatas buku-bukunya dan secepat mungkin pergi sebelum Kai, namja yang baru saja seminggu lalu tinggal di apartementnya itu ngomel lebih jauh lagi.

"oh damn Kim Jongin, kau membiarkan seorang Oh Sehun yang menyusahkan itu pergi seenaknya untuk kesekian kalinya " omel Kai entah pada siapa. Pikirannya kemudian menerawang pada kejadian tadi ketika ia melakukan hal gila dalam lift di apartement Tuan Wu itu. Tiba-tiba senyum sinis tercetak jelas di bibirnya. " kasian sekali kau, aku berani taruh kalau dia setelahnya langsung lari ke toilet. ckck"

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-****Virginass****-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**.**

"sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan hyung, mungkin si makhluk jadi-jadian itu sedang sibuk, kau tenang saja" ucap namja yang jauh lebih tinggi dari namja mungil di sampingnya itu sambil memegang pundaknya.

"Ya Wuyifan! Kau tidak mengerti, Sehun tidak menghubungiku dari 2 hari yang lalu. Jadi wajarkan kalau aku khawatir seperti ini?" timpal namja mungil itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia ingin semua orang memandangnya sebagai seorang namja manly jika sikapnya saja seperti ini.

Seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka dengan 2 cangkir _coffee_ di tangannya dan meletakkannya kemudian pergi. Sedangkan dua namja itu tengah dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba namja bernama Kris itu berdiri, " Oke Lu, aku akan susul Sehun ke apartementnya malam ini" ujar Kris sambil menyambar kunci mobilnya. Tetapi tangan namja mungil itu mencegahnya.

"Tapi Kris-"

"Sudahlah Luhan, aku akan menanyakan hal ini padanya. Ya sekedar berkunjung juga, kudengar seminggu lalu ia membawa teman sekelasnya tinggal di apartemennya" potong Kris sambil membuka pintu mobil sportnya. Sementara Luhan, ia hanya ber-pout-ria.

"Haha wajahmu jangan ditekuk seperti itu han, kau bisa pulang menggunakan taksi. Tapi hati-hati kau dengan wajahmu itu" Lagi-lagi Kris menimpali seakan ia bisa membaca pikiran Luhan.

"ck, memang itu yang sedang ku pikirkan. Sudah sana, hati-hati"

Dan akhirnya mobil hitam pekat itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan standar.

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-****Virginass****-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

'_Sehun, aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang'_

Send.

Kris meletakan kembali I-phone nya dan fokus kepada jalanan di depannya. Tiba-tiba iphone nya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo"

'…_._'

"aku lagi di jalan appa. Mungkin akan sampai rumah tengah malam, sedikit ada urusan"

'…..'

"cih sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh asisten app-"

'….'

"haa baiklah"

Klik.

'_Aku sedang tidak ada di apartemen hyung. Kalau mau tunggu saja disana. Aku akan segera pulang'_

Setelah membaca pesan dari Sehun , Kris melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan melebihi standar.

.

.

.

_Bagaimana reaksi Kris saat ia bertemu Kai di Apartemen Sehun? Apa yang akan Kris lakukan setelahnya?_

.

.

.

_**TBC/DELETE?**_

Hiaaahhh! Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 1 nyaaa:3 gimana? Kurang hot kah? Wkwk iyalaah kan KrisKai NC-annya baru ada di Chapter depan/? Hoho XD

Tadinya mau di Chapter ini, tapi nyusun jalan ceritanya sampai akhirnya Kai ketemu sama Kris untuk kedua kalinya itu bisanya di Chapter depan hehe

**BIG THANKS TO** :

LulluBee;Guest;kriskaiii;ani mala;kaisoo;fujoshi;Guest;L;chanbaek;yaoii;sekailaf;taorisya;nana;Miranda;entah;SylaEunhaeShipper;niela;flamintsqueen;Guest;kaiko;Guest; .cha;Kropi.L;silentreader;wereyeolves;my lovely HUNHAN;ruliana192;Viviandra Phanthom;bymin;SerendaOh;Reeeee;yyvina;Septaaa;Jongin48; ;Hanyoung Kim;Deushiikyungie;baozibaobei;volturi6;laxyovrds;LemonTea07;YoonHee94XO;exomaknae2;Christian Wu;imjustablackdream;jonginsse1;putrifibrianti96;Misaki Yumi;Keepbeef Chiken Chubu;Parkodot.

**BIG SORRY FOR :**

-Typos

-OOC

-Kurang Hot

-Ceritanya Abal

-Kurang Panjang/?

-segala macam hal yang tidak mengenakkan

**And the last, aku pengen minta review kalian ^^ silahkan kritik + sarannya ditunggu yaa:3 Pokonya saran buat Chapter 2 nya gimana:3 NC-annya/?**

**Sign,**

**eR**


End file.
